


and with strange æons

by Austell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, No Mercy, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austell/pseuds/Austell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Why was I brought back to life?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>A story about two children with no one to guide them. A story about two children, trying to guide themselves.</p><p>Follows Frisk and Chara on a traditional no mercy run. Focuses on their relationship, and how it changes over the course of their journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. they wake together.

**Author's Note:**

> okay um i'm not the best at these but
> 
> warnings for: suicide, self-harm, abuse, and other things that tend to come up when discussing the lives of these precious children. generally unhealthy relationship dynamics, too?

_...Yellow flowers. _

* Golden flowers.

* They must have broken your fall.

_ Golden flowers. _

_ There's nothing here. _

* They must have... what?

_ There's nothing, no other way out. _

_ Maybe I can hide from them. _

* From...

* Mum?

* Toriel?

_ She found me. I'm still alive. _

_...Nothing. I'm trapped. _

_ So I have to do what she says. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy reading in tiny snippets because wow, is this entire story going to be told in an enormous number of stylistically short "chapters".
> 
> um. some quick dedications, since this is technically the end of the beginning! i am very grateful to feralphoenix's writing especially for helping me explore these characters and learn to love them, although i'm not sure this is the most suitable or worthy tribute i could offer to the spirit and power of her fiction (and not just Undertale fiction!). just. go read that instead, honestly! i am also immensely grateful to my friends, fellow roleplayers, and headcanon collaborators, Aisu and HybridKylin, for basically coming up with everything for this fic but the words themselves. they are incredible and also really great writers!


	2. they touch, once.

* A cotton heart and a button eye...

_ You are the apple of my eye. _


	3. they strike a blow.

_ Don't hurt me stop get away from me— _

* …17 damage.

_...is it gone? _

* It's like a game. You win. Your LV increases.

* Where am I?

_ Stay away from me. Stay away. _

_...she wants my hand. _


	4. they exchange words.

* You win again.

_ I win again. _

_ It disappeared. _

* You're hurt. Eat something.

_ I don't have any food! _

* You have candy. I saw you take it.

_... _

_ Okay. _

* Your HP was maxed out.

* You can keep fighting.

_ I can? _

* What is this?

* Were they monsters?

_ I don't want to fight. I just _

_ I have to get home. _

* Home is forward.


	5. they set the tone.

_ They're not coming as close to me, now. _

_ I can hit them. I can hurt them. _

_ I can stop them from _

* They wo'n't.

_ They will! _

_ But I can make them disappear. _

_ And turn to dust. _

_ I can _

* Kill them.

_... _

_ I'm sorry. _

* Dust on hands.

* This area is empty.

* Why didn't you stop?

_ What are they going to do to me? _

* ...

* They can't do anything.


	6. they breathe the dead air.

* Get up.

_ She told me I have to sleep. _

* You can't. This isn't your room.

_ But she said. _

* This is not your home. This is a home for monsters. You don't belong here.

_ Everything hurts. I feel so heavy. _

* Get. Up. Get out of here.

* ...Fine. Then I will do it.

_ What? _

* I will take control.

* Observe.

_...No! _

* If you don't want me to, then do as I say.

* Get up, and go down into the basement.

* That is how you leave Home.


	7. they feel warmth.

_ She's scaring me. _

* Good.

_ She's going to hurt us. _

* Of course.

_ Because I'm bad. _

* Precisely.


	8. they anticipate the flame.

* Keep going.

* Keep going.

* Keep going. She cannot stop us.

_I can't._

* Why not? You know we cannot turn back.

_There's no way._

* There is a way.

* Toriel blocks the way.

* You know what to do.

_I'm scared. I can't do it._

* You—

* Oh.

* So.

* You have given me control.

_Please. I'm sorry._

* Do you realise how despicable you are?

_I'm sorry._

* You have entrusted me with your safety. In return, know this:

* I hate you.

* ...

* It is done.

_Thank you. I'm sorry._

* Do not apologise. I do not deserve compassion. You do not deserve forgiveness.

* We are both human. We are the same.


	9. the flame is extinguished.

_ Chara? _

* A name long dead. A name revived.

* Disgusting.

_ Are you Chara? _

* Shut up.


	10. they succumb to the frost.

* Intriguing.

* You are not moving.

* Is it the cold?

* You will die if you remain here.

* …

* This knowledge does not stir you. After all you have done to survive.

* All the better.

* Then I shall quicken the process.

* Let me have your arms.

* The knife will do.

* …

* 2 damage. Good.

* 3 damage. Better.

* 3 damage. The arm is trembling.

* 1 damage.

* 0 damage.

* …

* Is it you, trying to stop me? It must be you. It has to be you.

* But it's too late. Watch! I'll show you how much I hate you—


	11. they continue.

* Where am I?

* What is this?

* What did you do?

_ I'm still alive. _

* …

* So your power is responsible for this. You  _ did _ choose to live.

* You determined this long ago.

* You. You are laughing.

_ I'm not. _

* You are laughing.

_ I'm not laughing, why am I laughing, I can't stop, I can't _

* How dare you laugh?

_ I can't breathe _

* Stop it. Stop laughing! Stop it!


	12. they learn a lie.

* So you continue.

* ...I will tell you something important.

* Are you listening?

_ Yes. _

* LV is all that you are worth.

* LV is your power. It is the power to hurt monsters. It is what you gain from hurting monsters.

* The more LV you have, the more easily you can destroy.

_ I win… _

* You see. It just increased again.

* Once you have earned enough.

* We can bring this journey to an end.

_ We can bring this journey _

* Do not speak my words.  


_ Sorry. _

_ No one's coming. _

* This clearing is empty. Good.

* Move on.


	13. they make a fist.

* It fits.

* Good. The knife is no longer needed.

_ The knife. _

* ...You want to keep it?

_ I… _

_ Can I? _

* Of course.

* No one would ever want it, any way.

* Now. You are stronger.

* Keep going.


	14. they meet an obstacle.

* Keep going.

* Do not wait for their puzzles.

_ He wants me to... _

* ...Does he. Really.

* Would he say that, if he understood what sort of being you are?

* Either he is oblivious. Or he is lying.

_ I know. _

* Regardless.

* It does not matter.

* You will kill him, or he will escape.

* Why cheat him out of his pity at the same time?

_ I know... _

* Dithering.

* Are you afraid again?

* Forget him. Walk.

_ I know... _

* Fine. I shall walk for you.


	15. they listen to snowfall.

* The town is empty.

* Good.

_ There's a tree… _

* A fir. There are gifts under it.

* Where are you going?

* There is nothing there for you.

_ Okay. _

* A… shop.  Nobody is here.

_ I want... _

* Thief.

* It hardly matters. Go on.

_ Paper. _

* It's a note.

_ I can't read it. _

* Of course. Why would you?

* It says, "Please don't hurt my family."

* Monsters.

* They are powerful. Enduring.

* They can survive everything except adversity.

* Everything. Except us.

* Humans.

_ Is that all it says? _

* Leave. There is more to do.


	16. they catch a sight.

* …

* You are looking at the tree again.

_ There's someone there. _

* No.

_ In yellow. _

* ...not worth the trouble.

* Keep going.

_ What if _

* Keep going.

_ Okay. _


	17. they share a burden.

* Keep going.

_ There's some one there. _

* In this storm.

_ Can't you see them? _

* ...Yes.

* The skeleton. Why is he—

_ He's going to _

* Kill him. Now.

* Did I tell you to stop?

_ I can't _

* Or are you listening to his words?

* If he knew what you are, he would not pity you. He would not be speaking to you at all.

* Forget him.

* Stop shaking.

* Stop crying.

* Stop _smiling_.

* Move.

_I can't_

* ...Perhaps. You are uncertain.

* You persist in believing that you have a choice.

* Despite your own nature.

* You are a human. You will never be good. And yet.

* You flinch from the inevitable repercussions of your actions.

* You think you deserve better.

_No!_

* Really.

* You perplex me.

* But. Do as you are able.

* Kill. Or extend mercy.

_…_

_…_

_Hello?_

_Chara?_

_Chara?_

_Help me._

_Chara?_

_I'll do it. I'll do it, okay?_

_…_

* Good.

* This time.

* You have borne the weight of your own wrongdoings.

_I'm sorry._

* Your apologies are worthless. You know this.

* Now forget him. Keep going.


	18. they hear a sound.

* The air is damp.

* The ground is bare.

* It is getting darker. We have entered a new area.

* …

* How long will you burden me with this body?

* I know you are there.

* Your SOUL. It thrums with a multitude of emotions.

* I perceive your fear. Your shame. And your implacable desire.

* "I have to get home." Is that not what you told me?

* But if you do not show yourself.

* Our wishes will never be realised.

* We will be trapped together. In this shambling husk.

* Until it rots.

* Is that what you want?

* ...Who is that?

* Oh.

* Not him. An unfamiliar child.

* I saw them earlier.

* Strange. You are not afraid of them.

* ...Perhaps, then, a grace period.

* Continue to wallow in your meaningless guilt.

* I shall be your servant. Your agent. Your messenger.

* But I shall not be your scapegoat. I cannot be. We are the same.


	19. but no one is there.

* …

* More discarded clothing.

* It is not in the body's size.

* But the dust matches.

* There. Another possession.

* Does this please you?


	20. they are wracked with fear.

* You cannot possibly believe these grasses will hide you.

* Release me.

* Or. If you will not.

* Then use your control and  _ run. _

* You falter. You always falter. Yet you never turn back.

* Let me go.

* She is watching us.

* Let. Me. Go. Now.

* …

* It seems we have been spared a confrontation.

* And once more. You retreat into passivity.

* Remarkable.


	21. and more than fear.

* Sixteen left. Of those who did not flee.

* And then one more besides.

* Three times now they have spoken to us.

* ...

* Although you remain silent.

* You cannot hide your curiosity.

* Concerning me.

* The question you are considering. Before you ask it of me.

* You should first ask it of yourself.

* This feeling that pervades your SOUL.

* I cannot understand it.

* What is it?

_ It's not me. _

* Of course it is.


	22. they think of the past.

* This room.

* These flowers.

* …

* They are silent.

* It seems that the people of this place have found better ways to express their wishes.

* That was a joke.

* I know what your wish is.

* Did you know?

* The monsters of this place came here every year.

* To whisper their dreams of the Surface into these flowers.

* Certain that one day, they would be free.

* Their hope. Their longing. Their light at the end of the tunnel.

* Suppose that they knew.

* That instead of freedom, they would find us.

* Imagine telling them the truth.

* Imagine their horror. Their despair. Their acceptance.

* Are you imagining it? Of course not.

* Those expressions.

* You have already seen them dozens of times.


	23. they reach out.

* …Ah.

* She strikes.

* But this time you do not stop me.

* This body. It is trembling.

* You are pathetic.

* I will pass through this gauntlet for you.

* But when the time comes. You will strike the—

* …

* 7 damage.

* A misstep.

* …

* 7 damage.

* Stumbled.

* The right knee yields.

* 7 damage.

* Nearly there.

* The grass. The grass the grass.

* 7 damage.

* 7 damage.

* Can't move.

* …

* So close.

* Get up. Get up. Crawl.

* 7 damage.

* …

* Finally.

* The body is frozen.

* Shivering.

* Tears and snot and sweat and blood. Disgusting.

* Lungs. Pain. Punctured?

* Deafening. The sound of breathing.

* Food.

* …

* Recovered 22 HP.

* Recovered—

* Choking. How? On what?

* You.

* Bite down.

* There. HP maxed out.

* Now. Give me your lungs.

* Breathe. Like this.

* …

* …

* Good. Like that. Keep going.

* …

* Of course the pain does not abate.

* That is because you are human.

* The kindness of monsters.

* It cannot heal us from what we are.

* Or else. This would never have come to pass.

* Now.

* She is coming.

* It is your turn.

* …

* Again you withdraw.

* All you do. All you ever do. Is hide.

* She. Is coming. Now.

* If you abandon me.

* We will die. And then we will return. And we will suffer through this torment again.

* Is that what you want?

* Help me.

*  _ Help _ me.


	24. they grasp at nothing.

* The sound of the stream.

* The grass, scraping against your skin.

* It calms you.

* So. This is why.

* …

* Fine. Stay here.

* …

* Every step you take.

* Every thought you think.

* Even your emotions are stunted by your own unwillingness to feel them.

* Now I see.

* You have no real desire to return home.

* You simply wish to escape everything you fear.

* For this purpose, you remain silent.

* For this purpose, you hide behind me.

* For this purpose, you retreat from me.

* For this purpose, you gain LV.

* Running. Hiding. This is the whole of your existence.

* You are utterly repulsive.

* …

* Do not worry.

* The exit we are destined to reach.

* No one will follow us through it.

* And there will be no possibility of return.


	25. they change places.

* Wait. I remember this statue.

* It is in miserable condition.

* Why is it here?

* Things so unwanted should crumble.

* They should turn to dust.

* They should disappear.

* This is a waste of space.

* ...

* You know nothing of its value.

* But it is natural that you sympathise with it.

* After all.

* We are the same.

* Very well. Why not.

* Protect this worthless thing, and destroy the irreplaceable.

* One of those umbrellas will do.

* Just so.

* And—

* What?

* Get out of here.

* Get. Out. Of here.

_ … _

_ … _

_ I can move. _

_ I— _

_ Chara? _

_ Is that your name? _

_ Sorry. _

_ I wo'n't bother you. _


	26. they pass through the rain.

_ It's wet. And cold. _

_ I can't feel my fingers. _

_ I wish I had an umbrella. _

_...The yellow one. Wo'n't stop talking. _

_ When will they stop following me. _

_ When will they go away. _

_ If I attack _

* NO.

_ … _

_ I'll keep walking. _

_ I'm okay. _

_ … _

_ … _

_ Oh. _

_ They want me to climb… _

_ I'll do it quickly. _

_ … _

_ I made them mad at me. _

_ I think I can get away, though. _

_ This way… it's the way forward, right? _

_ Is it? _

_ … _

_ I'll come back if I have to. _


	27. they weather the storm.

_ I fell over. _

_ My arm isn't moving. _

_ I can't get up can't get up _

_ More spears. _

_...She missed. If I can just _

_ Ah. _

_ … _

_ I'm back at the beginning. _

_ I'll try again. _


	28. they tread water.

_ I almost fell off the bridge. _

_ The wind is howling. _

_ Forward left forward _

_ It hurts. I'm not hurt but it still feels like I am, it hurts. _

_ Just keep going forward. _

_ … _

_ It's a dead end. _

_ When she kills me, I'll try again. _


	29. they drag each other down.

_ Another dead end. _

_ … _

_ Footsteps. _

_ She's coming. She's coming. _

_ Please help me. _

* No.

_ …Okay. _

_ She's still coming. _

_ Do you remember _

* No!

_ Sorry. _

_ I… I can't move. _

_ My legs still feel broken. _

_ I'm sorry I'm useless, I just, I can't… _

* Ha.

_ Just tell me what to do. I'll do anything. Please! _

* No.

* What is the point?

* You never listen to me.

_ I always—I'll listen this time, I promise, I promise! _

* We could have helped EVERYONE.

* Whatever. Just die already.

* It's all my fault, any way.

_ …I'm sorry. _

_ She's stopped. _

_ Maybe if I attack now, I can reach her. _

_ Can I? _

_ I—I'm going to. _

_ No. Wait. She— _

_ I can't reach _

_ I'm falling _

_ Falling falling _

_ Please I'm sorry please _

_ What did I hit? _

_ I'm underwater, I can't breathe _

_ There's water in my throat _

_ It's so cold _

_ I can't reach anything _

_ I can't feel anything _

_ Keep coughing, more water _

_ Too dark _

_ Hit something again _

_ Need to load, need to _

_ Falling _


	30. they continue.

_ …Where am I? _

_ Water. _

_ Drowning. Up up up. _

_...My arms are numb. _

_ But I can feel them. _

_ It's shallow water. _

_ And I'm… _

_ Ribs. _

_ Fingers. _

_ Toes. _

_ I don't think I'm broken. _

_ I think I can move. _

_ Did you help me? _

_ I'm sorry I hurt you again. _

_ … _

_ I heard something. Like a really old memory. _

_ Someone was calling my name. _

_ But my name was… _

_ Was that you? _

* Get out of my memories.

_ Okay. _

_ But you keep going through mine. _

_ …Sorry. _

_ I'll keep going. _


	31. they touch, again.

_ There's rubbish everywhere. _

_ Is this the surface? _

_ Are there any people? What if _

_ Oh. _

_ Sorry. That was you, too, wasn't it? _

_ Being afraid. _

_... _

_ But you're not afraid any more. _

_ So we're still underground. _

_ And here, there are... only monsters. _

_ What was that? _

_ Something's here. _

_ It's getting ready to attack... _

_... _

_... _

_ No, I got it. It turned to dust. _

_ Okay. _

_ I can fight monsters, at least. _


	32. they are not prepared.

_...There's some one in here. _

_ I'm being attacked. _

_ But I can't move. _

_ I can't... reach them. _

_ I can't reach them. _

_ I'm going to die. _

_ Help me. _

_ If I can't kill them— _

_ If I'm stuck here... _

_ They're going to kill me. Chara, please. _

_ Is it their turn? _

_ Is that it? _

_ Why aren't they attacking? _

_ They're waiting... _

* His name is Gerson.

* Just walk away.

_ But—I can fight, I swear, it's not me! _

_ I can. _

_ I have to. _

_ I will. _

_ How do I get to him? _

_... _

_ I'm walking... _

_ What are you doing? _

_ Where are you taking me? _

_ He'll kill us. _

_ It's not safe if he's still there. _

_ It's my fault, I'm always too scared but please, just tell me how _

_ I'll do it _

_ I'll do it _

_ I need to be safe I don't want to die again I need to be SAFE _

_ Let me go, please, please _

_ I'm sorry _


	33. not for this moment.

_... _

_ I can feel her following me. _

_ I'm cornered. _

_ Again. _

_ She's here. _

_ If I fight her, then will you _

_... _

_ You're... I'm sorry. _

_ That feels... _

_ I'm sorry! _

_ Please, stop it! Stop doing this, I can't feel _

_ I can't breathe, I want to I want to _

_ I hate this _

_ I hate him _

_ I hate you _

_ I want to hurt _

_ I want so much to hurt. _

_ it's not _

_ it's not me it's you isn't it _

_ but _

_ I can't feel myself any more _

_ I think it's both of us _

_ we are _

* (one and)

_ the same. _


	34. they are not angels.

_ We kept walking. _

_ I can already feel it. _

_ The ache. The spears. _

_ Pain in us. _

_ Behind us... _

_ The yellow one. _

* (not him)

_ Smiled for them. _

_ This wrongness _

* (this affirmation)

_ is both of ours. It's me. _

_ I don't have to kill them. I never did. But I want to. But I can. _

_ But I already have. _

_ Feels good. _

_ I hurt them, and they hurt us, and they loved me, and I loved them, and that means... _

* ...

_ That means... _

* What is that?

_ It's her. _

_ Undyne. _

_ She is _

* She is dead.

_ We killed her. _

* Yet she stands.

_ She is _

* shining. Brighter than snow or sunlight. Brighter than anything.

_ She is _

* their defender.

_ She is _

* the heroine.


	35. they are not demons.

_ Died again. _

* ...Sternum. Broken sternum.

_ We're back here. _

_ It hurts. _

* It should hurt more.

* But instead.

* This plodding ache is all we have to show for it.

_ Maybe more of this will help. _

_ There she is. _

_ Should we tell her how many times? _

* Should we thank her?

_ I can't speak. _

* Maybe not.

* Let's die again.

_ What point is there in fighting? _

* Why would we want to?

_ Let's die again. _


	36. they are children.

* She will never grow tired.

_ Not as long as we keep dying. _

* Keep trying.

_ I... _

* We will never stop.

_ I'm afraid. _

* Good.

_ I can't move my arms. _

* Good.

_ I don't feel them move. All I feel is... _

* Bones snapping again.

_ Flesh tearing again. _

* If only it were real.

* If only this pain touched us.

* If only this body were flesh and this SOUL were not hollow with determination.

_...It's so much pain. _

* More. Until we are ground into dust.

_ Until this body falls to pieces. _

* Until this swollen SOUL splits open.

_ When will that happen? _

* ...

* Keep going.

_ Keep going. _


	37. only children.

_ This will never end. _

_ I _

* (we)

_ We deserve to die. _

_ We deserve to suffer for this. For what we did to him. For what we are. _

_ But _

_ I _

* ...You?

_ I deserve to die. _

_ I deserve to disappear forever but I can't, not by doing this. _

* Severed artery.

_ I'm fading. _

_ So much blood... _

_ So much of me. _

_ But we never disappear. _


	38. again they reach out.

_ But we keep going. _

_ And I I I _

_ I hate being alive, I hate it so much, it's cold and it's horrible and all anything ever does is hurt _

_ and _

_ I thought I could be safe if I kept fighting, but instead of the silence I was hoping for, there's you _

_ And every time I die you bring me back and tell me to keep going _

* I bring  _ you _ back?

* No.

* If only I could—

* It was you who chose to live on. It was you who chose to destroy.

* And your intentions remain the same.

* ...

* Eviscerated. And

* Here we are again. You see.

* You want this.

* You want to destroy everything.

* Everything that is weaker than you.

* Everything that you can hurt.

* I know this. So.

* After coming this far.

* Why are you not fighting back?


	39. they lay hold.

* Crushed ribcage.

* And here we are again.

* ...

* You are not moving.

* Why?

* Even if you remain here, beside the SAVE point, she will find you.

* She will find you and she will attack you.

* And you will die.

* Your SOUL overflows with this toxic mixture of hesitation and determination.

* Despite that brief...

* Episode.

* You remain utterly incomprehensible.

_ No. These feelings aren't just me. _

_ You helped! You wanted this, too. _

_ Those memories that say to hold on, that voice... _

_ They're yours. I could hear them. _

_ Now they're just echoes. _

_ But when you're afraid, they _

* I am not afraid.

_...You are. _

_ I can feel it right now. I always can. _

* I am not afraid.

_ I thought it was me. You keep pushing, pushing, pushing it at me, until sometimes I can't feel anything else. _

* I don't.

_ Until I can't remember wanting anything except to survive. _

* I don't feel anything like that.

_ That's you. It's your fear. You're afraid to die. _

* But

* But I want to. But I  _ have _ to!

_ But you're still afraid. _

_ I was, too. _

_ We're the same, right? _

* ...

* What are you saying?

* I already knew that.

* We are both incorrigibly violent. I am no less evil than you.

* If you thought that I condemned you with the intention of redeeming myself...

_ No, I know! I know! _

_ Your hatred—I felt that too. _

_ It's hot and white and... _

_ Pure. _

_ I wish I could hate like you. _

* Then what?

* Is this another plea?

* To make me defend you.

* To force me, again, to be your shield.

_ I wo'n't do that! _

_ I promise. _

_ I promise. _

_ I wanted to... to be strong. I thought you meant that if I was strong enough, no one would be able to hurt me. _

* Ha.

_ But now... _

_ Seeing her, I realise that isn't true. _

_ I'll never be safe. _

_ What you said before—about LV— _

* Ah.

_ It's not really about hurting others, is it? _

* ...Well, obviously.

_ If we gain enough... _

_ We can overcome this fear. _

* As long as you live, you will hurt others.

_ So we have to end it as soon as possible. _

_...I'm not going to hide any more. _

_ I just need you to help me. _

_ Like you did at first. _

_ If that's okay. _

* Fine.

* If I do this.

* Will you fight?

_ I will. _

* ...

* Footsteps.

* Get to the bridge.


	40. they continue.

* She is

_The heroine is_

* Undyne is fading.

* Fading.

* Dust.

* This power.

* It was not sufficient to stop us.

_Thank you._

* Don't you dare thank me for this.

_I'm sorry!_

_I_

_You_

_You really cared about... her._

* What do you think heroine means?

* If she cannot stop us, then

_No one can._

* Monsters are... vulnerable.

* Vulnerable.

* Like I was. Like you were, once.

* There was no one to save you.

* The only answer to your hopes was violence.

* Do you remember? The narrowing of eyes. The sweaty grip.

* The smell of—

_Please stop I'm sorry_

* ...

* But you see. That is what humans are.

_ Yes _

* We are no different.

_ Yes _

* That is what we  _ really _ are. No matter what they say.

_I know_

* Monsters deserve to be free from us.

* All we can do is kill.

* There is nothing else. No other fate for us. Nothing.

_...I'm sorry_

* Do you understand?

_I'm sorry_

_about the coughing_

_the blood_

_and the broken ribs._

_I know you can feel them, too._

_But_

_if we keep laughing, I think something might tear_

_and we still don't have any food._

* Oh?

* Is that me?

* ...

* I apologise.


End file.
